


A Twist of Fate

by Cloudpain, CurlyandBoo, Senshibyne



Series: Fated [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudpain/pseuds/Cloudpain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyandBoo/pseuds/CurlyandBoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senshibyne/pseuds/Senshibyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid really could not afford to screw up this time.</p><p>or the one where everything happens in the same universe, and everything's a crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Twist of Fate

The boy had been through far too much for any sixteen year old to be expected to handle. Cupid sat on a tree branch, fiddling with an arrow as he watched the boy. He had been told, after his last…accident, that if he messed up again his wings would be clipped for a time.  _I won’t let that happen,_ he thought,  _this boy needs me._

He had been watching Stiles Stilinski for a few days now, in order to get a feel for him. He needed to find the perfect complement to the almost manic behaviour Stiles showed. A soul that was stoic enough to keep him calm, as well as unpredictable to keep him invested. So far, Cupid had ruled out a few of his friends, such as the one with the crooked jaw. They were too much like brothers for it to lead to anything substantial. Besides, that one had already found someone all on his own. Two more where eliminated from the pool due to the fact that they were circling each other like cats. They would be unavailable in another week or so.

That left two.

The redhead and the gruff bearded one. Lydia Martin, the girl Stiles had been in love with since he was in third grade, at least according to him, and Derek Hale. Derek was a complicated being, his soul tainted almost beyond recognition. It was amazingly brutal, the damage emotions could cause.

 _Derek or Lydia. Lydia or Derek. Who would be best for Stiles?_  He twirled the arrow around once again before letting out a heavy sigh. _Why did this have to be so bloody difficult?_

“It doesn’t have to be,” A voice said from behind him, causing the arrow to fall from his fingers as he jumped, “You’re just being blinded by worry for those fluffy chicken wings on your back.”

“Fate, back again I see. How may I help you this time?” He replied, looking forlornly at the ground, now impaled by his arrow.

“Oh, don’t sound so gloomy, you big baby. I’m here to help. I’ve set up a little…encounter for you. ” She replied, reclining against the three trunk.  _Oh go ahead. Recline. All regal, like you own the place._

“And what type of encounter have you set up, exactly?” he asked, turning towards her more fully.

She just smiled, then nodded towards the bedroom window that lead towards Stiles’ room. Frowning, he returned to the window in time to witness Derek Hale climbing through it.  _Ah, so that’s the ‘encounter’ is meant._

“So he’s the one meant for Stiles? I can see how that would work, but isn’t he too tainted by his past? Would Lydia not be better suited?”

“Did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, Stiles could be the one to help heal that taint?”

After watching the two interact for a few minutes, Cupid came to a decision. Pulling out a new arrow, he set aim towards the boys, firing off two arrows in quick succession.

“Good boy, Cupid.” Fate said, before planting a light kiss on his cheek and fading out.  _Don’t patronise me, you wingless fire-breather_ he thought, touching his cheek gently.

He kept watch over the two young men for a time, making sure that all was well. He really couldn’t afford another mistake. When nothing of any significance happened, besides a few uncharacteristic blushes on Derek’s side, Cupid got ready to leave.

_This is good. All I did was help one human teenager find his match in another, slightly more damaged, human no-longer-teenager. I did a good job._

Just before finally taking off, Cupid took one last glance inside, only to be confronted by a pair of sapphire blue eyes trained on him, accompanied by a low, animalistic growl emanating from the slightly hunched form of Derek Hale.

_Ah, shit.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking about all the wolfisms this could lead to...;) ~ Senshibyne


End file.
